We Have To Go Back
by rolloffbed
Summary: Jack and Kate are off the island and engaged. But when a secret draws them apart, will she go all the way back to who she loves more?
1. The Secret

**So as you've noticed, I haven't written anything in almost a year for fanfiction so I'm really sorry!! I got caught up in so many things but I'm back now :)**

**Please R&R and tell me all about what you think of the most recent season!**

"Who was that on the phone?"

"Oh, just Meghan from the play group."

"Meghan, I haven't hear about her before."

"Maybe because you aren't home much."

Kate instantly regretted saying it, but knew she couldn't take it back. Jack stood there, he smile quickly fading, and just stared at his fiancé. What had changed? Why had leaving the island just made things worse? Locke had been right, they weren't supposed to leave. Life had been awful but it was where they belonged. Every day Jack knew he was losing her but he didn't expect it to get this far. He lowered his glace to the counter top where his hands were resting.

"Who were you really talking to, Kate?" Jack's hand shook a little, "Unless it's 'Meghan' you're having the affair with" he added bitterly.

"J-Jack" Kate was stunned. She wasn't having an affair, not yet at least. "I-I'm not having-"

"Don't lie to me," Jack growled, lifting his head and taking a step closer. He'd been drinking, Kate could tell.

"Jack! I'm not having an affair! I-I promise. I wouldn't hurt you or Aaron like that."

"Aaron! Aaron? You're not even _related _to him!"

"Don't you dare talk about my son that way," Kate hissed, gaining confidence, "If you want to get drunk and stay at work saving people, go for it. But if you're gonna come home afterwards, don't even bother."

"Kate! Where is he?" Jack snapped.

"…who…" Kate whispered.

"You _know_ who!" Jack grabbed her wrist.

"Jack…," Kate started to cry, "we have to go back…"

"After all I've done for you, you're going back to him. After I saved your life! I got you out of jail! I saved _everything_ you had just to-"

"Not everything," she shot back, pulling her wrist out of his tight grip.

"Kate, just tell me one thing; what does he have that I don't? What can he give you that I can't? What is so different between-"

"That's more than one thing"

"Just please, tell me"

Kate slowly turned herself so that she was facing him head on. She lifted her chin so she was staring him right in the eyes. Carefully she opened her mouth to tell him.

"I'm pregnant."


	2. It's His

"Kate-Kate wait!" Jack ran after her as she turned and headed for the door. He couldn't believe it. All this time she'd been pregnant and that was the problem? She wasn't having an affair or off doing more illegal things. She was having his baby.

"Jack get off of me!" she yelled as he grabbed her hand to pull her back.

"Kate I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"Jack!" she yelled and then she slapped him.

"What was that for?"

"Pay attention Jack, I'm only gonna say this once. Then you're going to leave and never see me again. Do you understand?"

"But what about…?" Jack reached for her stomach but she slapped his hand away.

"It's not yours, Jack, it's his."

--

Kate found herself trapped. Trapped in a world of lies and a sea of despair. She didn't have to tell Jack about the baby, it hadn't been necessary, but she did. She didn't know for sure that the baby was his but she could guess it since her and Jack had only found time for sex _after_ the symptoms started. She had planned to drug Jack just like she'd drugged her ex husband. But getting herself into more illegal situations seems like a bad idea. He needed to know. Not just about the baby but how it felt to be left for someone better. He'd take Juliet over her any day, but Juliet stayed and she left and that was the difference.

Kate picked up the phone and dialed the number she'd memorized since she got it.

"Ello, Clememtime speakin'" said a childish voice on the other end.

"Her there Clementine, is your mommy there?"

Kate could hear the girl yelling to her mother in the background

"Hello? Kate? Hi! How are you?"

"I told him," Kate whispered defeatedly.

"Pardon?"

"I told Jack about the baby, Cassidy."

"Oh Jesus have mercy. What'd he say?"

"He thought it was his."

"Oh well now. Yours goes thinkin' it's some miracle and mine wants nothin' to do with me or the baby"

"Cass, yours is mine now too"

"Yeah, well, men these days, you get 'em all and I scare 'em away"

"Sorry to bother you but have you um… heard from him yet?"

"I got a call today from one of his secretaries, she seemed to know way more than I was expecting about your plane. Said Mr.W's away on business but he'd be more than happy to speak with us. Well, you"

"Oh my God, Cass, I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"Hey, Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think there's any way we could actually meet in person?"

"Cassidy, we've already met"

"We've both changed, Kate. Come on, I did you that favor way long ago with your mom, you owe me"

"Don't play this game with you, you know I'll win"

"Oh hush, we both know that aint true. I want to see you before we put this plan into action."

"I always forget that this twisted plan hasn't even started yet.


End file.
